Stargazing
by momorona
Summary: A simple summer evening spent in the grass and staring at the sky. Plotless Cavallone Primo/Alaude fluff.


Well, after a few hours of horrible sadness shared with **Dekutree39 **produced this apology drabble. The sad was my fault, thanks to my penchant for Pandora and Pandora's penchant for ridiculously stupidly sad songs that I make sadder by attributing to fandoms. _I'm looking at you, White Houses. Thanks for making -man even more heartbreaking._

Anyways, enjoy this little drabble?

* * *

Niccolo Cavallone sat outside his Tuscan estate, enjoying the summer evening air. The sun was setting and dinner had been neglected in lieu of this outdoor leisure in the grass. And really, there had been no point in cooking this evening, since Alaude wasn't home. It was a little lonely, without the blonde skylark, but the man was busy, and Niccolo would never, _ever _monopolize him. He would wait patiently for the busy Frenchman to return to the quiet Cavallone estate.

Warm breeze danced through blades of grass and plucked playfully at Niccolo's raven hair as he watched the sky with a fond smile. Evenings like this were rare little pleasures, and Niccolo would milk this for all it was worth. It truly was a spectacular sight. The sun was sinking slowly beneath the horizon, painting the sky a beautiful deep indigo splashed with a violent orange. Stars peeked out timidly; shy of the harsh orange and waiting for it to leave. Any moment, now. Any moment and the stars would come out, any moment and the sky would bloom in celestial design.

The Cavallone founder hummed appreciatively of the air, closing his eyes to wait for the bleeding sky to simmer down to gentle navy and for the stars to finally display their brilliance. The waiting game was always one of his favorites. Patience and waiting for the sky to finish darkening allowed him time to let his mind wander, to dream of a certain skylark that was currently missing from his life. Of a blonde Frenchman who carried himself with pride. Of a man who was strong and gentle, stern and loving. Alaude was on Niccolo's mind quite often, unsurprisingly.

Niccolo sighed, a small smile gracing his lips. It was surprisingly lonely without Alaude. He never expected it to be this quiet without him, given the man himself was quieter than a mouse. It was a different kind of silence. A lonely, empty silence that permeated everything, a silence that weighed heavily in his bones. Niccolo preferred the companionable silence he shared with Vongola's Cloud, the quiet moments on the sofa with cups of tea. He especially enjoyed the quiet of early summer mornings, watching Alaude as he was just waking up. The sight of the morning sun filtering in through simple curtains and bathing the blonde in soft light was something Niccolo treasured. The serenity of those mornings was irreplaceable.

The breeze had chilled considerably with the sun finally disappearing over the horizon. It nipped playfully at his skin and tugged at his hair with whimsy. The grass rustled behind him, catching his attention. Opening his eyes, he tilted his head back to see his blonde skylark. The man looked rather cross, though Niccolo wouldn't bother asking why. Alaude only spoke when he was ready to, when he felt it necessary. Instead, Niccolo just smiled up at the man standing above and behind him.

"_Buonasera_, Angel." Niccolo greeted, smiling blithely at his ever-silent lover. Alaude simply nodded his acknowledgment. The raven hummed softly, grasping Alaude's hand and pulling him to join him in the grass. He nestled the blonde into his lap and turned his attention back to the sky.

Alaude merely sighed in exasperation, allowing Niccolo to do as he pleased. Not that he could say no to the Cavallone founder. He relented with no complaint, settling down and resting his back to Niccolo's chest and closing his eyes.

"_Guarda_, Angel." The raven nudged Alaude to look to the sky as well. "The stars are finally out."

Alaude did as he was told, opening his eyes and looking skyward. The view really was breathtaking. It was no surprise he had found Niccolo out here by himself. Alaude was impressed; he never pegged Niccolo for the stargazing type, so he was pleasantly surprised.

"Niccolo—"

"Shh, shh." Niccolo tutted, smiling. He rested his arms around Alaude, humming softly. "Look, you can see Hercules tonight. And there's Scorpio."

"…You know constellations?" Alaude blinked, moving his gaze from the sharp form of Scorpio to his horse.

"_Sì. Mamma_ taught me." Niccolo paused, thinking. "She had the most amazing view of the sky from her bedroom window. It was spectacular. _Ma_, this… This view here is truly something special. _Forse… _It's because there's nothing around for miles except for our home, and it's just you and me…"

"You are a very sentimental man, Niccolo." Alaude hummed quietly.

"Am I?" Niccolo tilted his head. "Oh, look… You can see Sagittarius, too."

The raven closed his eyes, smiling in contentment. Reopening them, he began to speak again. "I love the summer constellations. I miss them when the other seasons come. But, at least Draco is a year-long comfort to see. Look, you can see him now. "

He took Alaude's hand and pointed it up toward where Draco's form was slithering across the sky. Alaude's gaze followed. He smiled. Fondness for Niccolo and his hobbies reflected in his expression. The raven could ease his tension and make him relax without even trying. The man probably didn't even have to think about it.

"You are very fond of these stars, aren't you…?" Alaude ventured quietly.

"_Sì_. I am." Niccolo hummed, closing his eyes and resting his chin on Alaude's head. "_Mia madre_ could never leave her bed, you know. We spent hours gazing at the stars from her window. … I haven't been able to share this with someone in a very long time…"

Niccolo laid back in the grass, sighing, content with his life. Alaude grunted, feigning offense that Niccolo had moved without warning him, leaving him to adjust accordingly. "…Thank you, then. For sharing this with me."

"_Di niente_, Angel," Niccolo hummed. He yawned widely, settling down into the grass completely. Alaude, yawned, too. Today's work had been exhausting, trying. It had been a mess. Niccolo was his cure, but the man getting comfortable made _him _want to get comfortable. When Alaude yawned, Niccolo yawned again. Damn the things for being contagious.

It wasn't long before the two of them fell asleep in the grass as the stars twinkled down on them, silent, celestial sentinels.


End file.
